prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hikawa Iona
is one of the main cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. As the opening shows, she attends the same school as Megumi, Hime, and Yuko, but is in a different class than them, though details are still unkown. Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one.Cool, serious, excellent grades, a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. Hates to lose. Doesn’t laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others.Has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn’t laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag.At the time of her first appearance she’ll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and co. she’ll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dere side Appearance As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. As civilian, her hair is shorter and a darker shade of purple, although the fringe stays the same. History Saving Cure Princess Somwhere in a City Cure Princess was fighting the enemy know as Saiark! Cure Princess tried her best to defeat the Saiark but ends up being hit by its attack and de-transforming. Cure Fortune arrives on the scene in the nick of time by destroying the Saiark with her attack. Before leaving she scolds Hime. Relationships Glasan - Glasan is Cure Fortune's fairy partner. Cure Fortune Attacks *Fortune Starburst Finisher *'Stardust Shoot' Etymology Trivia *She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri. **They both have purple as their color and are more mysterious **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form **They both had light purple hair in cure form **They both are the last Cure in the group **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case) **They have also similar personalities **She appears not to have a PreChanMirror. If that is the case, then they both use transformation devices different from the other Cures. *She is the second Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure groups. *Her glove and boot length are similar to Cure Sunny's. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!